theblackmanefandomcom-20200215-history
Poena
"Mortals do not belong in the realm of gods and goddesses. YOU do not belong here!" '' '''Poena' was the god of punishment and penalty, the immortalized soul of Votum, and was one of the only gods to ever show their appearance to mortals. Along with Aithen Louvus and two other gods, Poena banished the water from the sea of Altum, punishing humans for their unnecessary overuse of resources. Poena was looked badly at by mortals and even other gods, showing little forgiveness for the mistakes of mortals, supposedly claiming that improvements comes only if punished for bad deeds.Poenas visual representation has only been described once, by Jirak Heartspringer, explaining the appearance of Poena as being like a stream of energy bursting through a freed soul. Poena did show a humanoid-like representation of herself once though, during the discovery of the soulgate. Preventing an unwanted prophecy Poena was generally known for her lacking patience for humans and wasn't known for any major deeds, despite the removal of the sea of Altum. An exception was her incredible struggle to banish Qarx and his expedition, from reaching the soulgate, repeatedly warning them about the concequences of disobedience. Although failing in her attempt, she remained unfriendly with Qarx, even after his convertion to the rank of god. Poena was displeased with Qarx for several reasons. First of all, She suspected Aithen for giving his son extra guidance through his life, breaking a couple of the unwritten laws for gods. She also feared that Qarx's lust for vengeance would result in an instinctive individual, unfitting for a title of authority. Finally, she also hated Qarx for his attempts against the renegades pact, as she personally believed in what Ducion Liciano fought for. Since the discovery of the soulgate, Poena has yet to show herself in Cortus, continuying to prefer to remain unseen by the majority of humanoids in the realm. Rumors claim that she have since then isolated herself on Mors Pontem, trying to think of a way to repair the timetraveling area, to change the fate of Qarx. Although unsuccesfull in her attempt, she continued to have a bad relationship with Qarx and often made attempt on convincing Aithen to change his mind. Because of all those actions, she's considered stubborn, angry, stressed and instinctive by most mortals, while feared for her strenght and will to punish sinners. Poena decided to banish herself from existence about a thousand years later, thinking that the realm of the gods had been corrupted and only by denying it support could it be cleansed. Personal thoughts Your people are completely eradicated. You were forced to become a god. Your every decision is contradicted by everyone else. Indeed a miserable existence for Poena. When creating a character, I consider the evolving one of the most important parts. I wanted to create a character, similar to that of Sylvanas Windrunner from World of Warcraft, but in a more horrific and more helpless version. Sometimes we're affected so much by our environment, that we can't help but change to someone we never thought we could become. Poena and her previous mortal self "Votum" have been separated as two character, simply to portray this huge difference in personality. While Votum was succesful, happy, kind, helpful and extrovert, Poena has proven to be nearly the opposite. After the war of the first, Votum became an isolated shell of herself, with no happiness or optimism to spare. Due to bad decisions from her people during the war, she evolved a tremendous hate for people who did mistakes at the cost of other people. Poena is currently my favorite character, although not because of her godly existence. Notes *Poena means punishment in latin. *Poena was, along with Aithen and 2 other gods, guilty in removing the water from the sea of Altum. *Poena is one out of five gods to have been seen in Cortus. *Poena is the last alive member of the nearly destroyed race Sacer.